TennoGen
TennoGen is a collection of community created content that are selected by Digital Extremes and subsequently implemented in the Market. Revenue generated from the Market will then be split between Digital Extremes and the creator. Steam Workshop The Warframe's Steam Workshop is a Steam library of community created items, where players can vote and discuss about prospective items to be implemented in game. Creations must be submitted via the official Steam tool Warframe TennoGen. TennoGen skins are purchased in the Market using conventional currencies via Steam. Warframe Helmet All Platforms SWRSixAshCarabidHelmet.png|link=Ash Carabid Helmet|'Ash Carabid Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixAtlasTelamonHelmet.png|link=Atlas Telamon Helmet|'Atlas Telamon Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenBansheeDominiaHelmet.png|link=Banshee Dominia Helmet|'Banshee Dominia Helmet' Designed by led2012 $5.99''(PC)'' (Console) SWRSixBansheeEchoHelmet.png|link=Banshee Echo Helmet|'Banshee Echo Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoChromaTarrasqueHelmet.png|link=Chroma Tarrasque Helmet|'Chroma Tarrasque Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRPolyExcaliburOgrantHelmet.png|link=Excalibur Ogrant Helmet|'Excalibur Ogrant Helmet' Designed by lokimonkeye $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenFrostHimavatHelmet.png|link=Frost Himavat Helmet|'Frost Himavat Helmet' Designed by VoidPunch $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeFrostZastrugaHelmet.png|link=Frost Zastruga Helmet|'Frost Zastruga Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenHydroidRorqualHelmet.png|link=Hydroid Rorqual Helmet|'Hydroid Rorqual Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenLimboAureolusHelmet.png|link=Limbo Aureolus Helmet|'Limbo Aureolus Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenLimboVenariHelmet.png|link=Limbo Venari Helmet|'Limbo Venari Helmet' Designed by Volkovyi and Sab531 $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRPolyMagInductionHelmet.png|link=Mag Induction Helmet|'Mag Induction Helmet' Designed by Pior $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRPolyMagToroidalHelmet.png|link=Mag Toroidal Helmet|'Mag Toroidal Helmet' Designed by prosetisen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoMesaFalconHelmet.png|link=Mesa Falcon Helmet|'Mesa Falcon Helmet' Designed by prosetisen $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoNekrosLazarusHelmet.png|link=Nekros Lazarus Helmet|'Nekros Lazarus Helmet' Designed by a z $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeNovaLamiaHelmet.png|link=Nova Lamia Helmet|'Nova Lamia Helmet' Designed by WEi-Zi and Mz-3 $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightNyxAmpulexHelmet.png|link=Nyx Ampulex Helmet|'Nyx Ampulex Helmet' Designed by Vulbjorn, the walrus rider. $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveOberonDestrierHelmet.png|link=Oberon Destrier Helmet|'Oberon Destrier Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenRhinoTeutonicHelmet.png|link=Rhino Teutonic Helmet|'Rhino Teutonic Helmet' Designed by Faven_PS $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightRhinoWarlustHelmet.png|link=Rhino Warlust Helmet|'Rhino Warlust Helmet' Designed by Stenchfury $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightSarynBelladonnaHelmet.png|link=Saryn Belladonna Helmet|'Saryn Belladonna Helmet' Designed by Malayu $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightTrinityAncyraHelmet.png|link=Trinity Ancyra Helmet|'Trinity Ancyra Helmet' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveValkyrCheetahHelmet.png|link=Valkyr Cheetah Helmet|'Valkyr Cheetah Helmet' Designed by Cheshire $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenValkyrIonHelmet.png|link=Valkyr Ion Helmet|'Valkyr Ion Helmet' Designed by Yatus $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRPolyVoltArresterHelmet.png|link=Volt Arrester Helmet|'Volt Arrester Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveWukongXingzheHelmet.png|link=Wukong Xingzhe Helmet|'Wukong Xingzhe Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourZephyrMigisiHelmet.png|link=Zephyr Migisi Helmet|'Zephyr Migisi Helmet' Designed by FrellingHazmot $5.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRFiveAtlasArhatHelmet.png|link=Atlas Arhat Helmet|'Atlas Arhat Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRTwoChromaKaijuHelmet.png|link=Chroma Kaiju Helmet|'Chroma Kaiju Helmet' Designed by a z $5.99 SWRPolyExcaliburArturiusHelmet.png|link=Excalibur Arturius Helmet|'Excalibur Arturius Helmet' Designed by a z $5.99 SWRPolyExcaliburIsurusHelmet.png|link=Excalibur Isurus Helmet|'Excalibur Isurus Helmet' Designed by Coridium $5.99 SWRFourFrostJotunHelmet.png|link=Frost Jotun Helmet|'Frost Jotun Helmet' Designed by malayu and Stenchfury $5.99 SWRThreeFrostSummitHelmet.png|link=Frost Summit Helmet|'Frost Summit Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 SWRElevenHarrowHierophaHelmet.png|link= Harrow Hieropha Helmet|'Harrow Hieropha Helmet' Designed by led2012 $5.99 SWRElevenInarosKephriHelmet.png|link=Inaros Kephri Helmet|'Inaros Kephri Helmet' Designed by led2012 $5.99 SWRFourLokiErsatzHelmet.png|link=Loki Ersatz Helmet|'Loki Ersatz Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRFiveLokiRogueHelmet.png|link=Loki Rogue Helmet|'Loki Rogue Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 SWRPolyMagAnthroHelmet.png|link=Mag Anthro Helmet|'Mag Anthro Helmet' Designed by Pior $5.99 SWRThreeMesaDeadEyeHelmet.png|link=Mesa Dead Eye Helmet|'Mesa Dead Eye Helmet' Designed by NotYou $5.99 SWRFourMirageJolliHelmet.png|link=Mirage Jolli Helmet|'Mirage Jolli Helmet' Designed by Cheshire $5.99 SWRFourNovaFusionHelmet.png|link=Nova Fusion Helmet|'Nova Fusion Helmet' Designed by Coridium $5.99 SWRThreeNovaTachyonHelmet.png|link=Nova Tachyon Helmet|'Nova Tachyon Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRElevenOberonFeroshHelmet.png|link=Oberon Ferosh Helmet|'Oberon Ferosh Helmet' Designed by malayu and The_Grimmrock $5.99 SWRElevenOberonTaurusHelmet.png|link= Oberon Taurus Helmet|'Oberon Taurus Helmet' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 SWRFiveTrinityMessiahHelmet.png|link=Trinity Messiah Helmet|'Trinity Messiah Helmet' Designed by Cheshire $5.99 SWRFourVaubanChapelonHelmet.png|link=Vauban Chapelon Helmet|'Vauban Chapelon Helmet' Designed by Rekkou $5.99 SWRPolyVoltRelayHelmet.png|link=Volt Relay Helmet|'Volt Relay Helmet' Designed by DespicableCheese $5.99 SWRPolyVoltThalesHelmet.png|link=Volt Thales Helmet|'Volt Thales Helmet' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 SWRTwoZephyrMonsoonHelmet.png|link=Zephyr Monsoon Helmet|'Zephyr Monsoon Helmet' Designed by artarrwen $5.99 Warframe Skins All Platforms SWRElevenBansheeSonoritySkin.png|'Banshee Sonority Skin' Designed by prosetisen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveChromaDrevniSkin.png|'Chroma Drevni Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixChromaVojnikSkin.png‎|'Chroma Vojnik Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoExcaliburSentientSlayerSkin.png|'Excalibur Sentient Slayer Skin' Designed by CommanderApocalypse $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeFrostGraxxSkin.png|'Frost Grost Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeFrostVojnikSkin.png|'Frost Vojnik Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeFrostHailstormSkin.png|'Frost Hailstorm Skin' Designed by Arsenali $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRElevenHarrowGraxxSkin.png|'Harrow Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRElevenInarosHorusSkin.png|'Inaros Horus Skin' Designed by ....A $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightLimboVasionaSkin.png|'Limbo Vasiona Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWROneMagKnaitaSkin.png|'Mag Knaita Skin' Designed by prosetisen $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourMirageGraxxSkin.png|'Mirage Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRElevenMirageMithraSkin.png|'Mirage Mithra Skin' Designed by lukinu_u $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRElevenNezhaDracunSkin.png|'Nezha Dracun Skin' Designed by Novabjorn $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRElevenOberonWendigoSkin.png|'Oberon Wendiga Skin' Designed by Vulbjorn, the graphical walrus. $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRElevenOctaviaDivaSkin.png|'Octavia Diva Skin' Designed by Iukinu_u $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRElevenTrinityKnightessSkin.png|'Trinity Knightess Skin' Designed by Rekkou $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWROneVoltAMPSkin.png|'Volt Amp Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 (PC) (Console) SWRElevenWukongAumanSkin.png|'Wukong Auman Skin' Designed by Rekkou $6.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRFourExcaliburApexSkin.png|'Excalibur Apex Skin' Designed by antoineflemming $4.99 SWROneExcaliburVespulaSkin.png|'Excalibur Vespula Skin' Designed by polygonmonster $4.99 SWRFourMirageSigynSkin.png|'Mirage Sigyn Skin' Designed by novadragon01 $4.99 SWRTwoNovaCygniSkin.png|'Nova Cygni Skin' Designed by Arsenal $4.99 SWRThreeNovaDeviceSkin.png|'Nova Device Skin' Designed by prosetisen $4.99 SWRThreeNovaGnovaSkin.png|'Nova Gnova Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 SWRThreeNovaLamiaSkin.png|'Nova Lamia Skin' Designed by Mz-3 $4.99 SWRThreeNovaStingerSkin.png|'Nova Stinger Skin' Designed by Cheshire $4.99 SWRFourRhinoGraxxSkin.png|'Rhino Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $4.99 SWRFourRhinoVojnikSkin.png|'Rhino Vojnik Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 SWRElevenSarynNita'sModaSkin.png|'Saryn Nita's Moda Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $4.99 SWRTwoZephyrSkeironSkin.png|'Zephyr Skeiron Skin' Designed by novadragon01 $4.99 Deluxe Skins All Platforms SWRSevenAshBaiHuSkin.png|'Ash Bai Hu Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineAshTsukuyomiSkin.png|'Ash Tsukuyomi Skin' Designed by Yatus $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenAtlasGraxxSkin.png|'Atlas Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineAtlasMonolithSkin.png|'Atlas Monolith Skin' Designed by Stenchfury $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixEmberGraxxSkin.png|'Ember Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightEmberIgnitionSkin.png|'Ember Ignition Skin' Designed by Kaiceps $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightEmberMagestySkin.png|'Ember Magesty Skin' Designed by Prosetisen and Cheshire $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineEquinoxInsomniaSkin.png|'Equinox Insomnia Skin' Designed by prosetisen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourExcaliburCadutoSkin.png|'Excalibur Caduto Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourExcaliburGraxxSkin.png|'Excalibur Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixFrostEmperorSkin.png|'Frost Emperor Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineHydroidGraxxSkin.png|'Hydroid Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightIvaraArcuataSkin.png|'Ivara Arcuata Skin' Designed by Stenchfury $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightIvaraYoukaiSkin.png|'Ivara Youkai Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenLimboVistyxioSkin.png|'Limbo Vistyxio Skin' Designed by led2012 and Hydroxate $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenLokiIncubusSkin.png|'Loki Incubus Skin' Designed by Volkovyi $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeMagAlataSkin.png|'Mag Alata Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineMagGraxxSkin.png|'Mag Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoMagOrbitSkin.png|'Mag Orbit Skin' Designed by drawingyourdreams $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenMesaDevilRangerSkin.png|'Mesa Devil Ranger Skin' Designed by Mz-3 $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenMesaGraxxSkin.png|'Mesa Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenMirageMorgaineSkin.png|'Mirage Morgaine Skin' Designed by artarrwen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineNezhaDevineSkin.png|'Nezha Devine Skin' Designed by polygonmonste $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenNezhaYakshaSkin.png|'Nezha Yaksha Skin' Designed by Faven and SilverBones $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineNovaGraxxSkin.png|'Nova Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeNovaVisageSkin.png|'Nova Visage Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourNyxAthenaSkin.png|'Nyx Athena Skin' Designed by prosetisen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineNyxCarnifexSkin.png|'Nyx Carnifex Skin' Designed by Vulbjorn the Walrus Rider $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenNyxSaikouSkin.png|'Nyx Saikou Skin' Designed by malayu $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineSarynAmalgamaSkin.png|'Saryn Amalgama Skin' Designed by prosetisen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixSarynGraxxSkin.png|'Saryn Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenSarynIntegraSkin.png|'Saryn Integra Skin' Designed by Cheshire $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenTitaniaUnseelieSkin.png|'Titania Unseelie Skin' Designed by Rekkou $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTenValkyrDelusionSkin.png|'Valkyr Delusion Skin' Designed by prosetisen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourValkyrGraxxSkin.png|'Valkyr Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenVaubanSuppressorSkin.png|'Vauban Suppressor Skin' Designed by Cheshire and prosetisen $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightVoltCapacitorSkin.png|'Volt Capacitor Skin' Designed by Del $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourVoltGraxxSkin.png|'Volt Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightVoltZenerSkin.png|'Volt Zener Skin' Designed by Rekkou $6.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoZephyrHagoromoSkin.png|'Zephyr Hagoromo Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRElevenExcaliburCorpraSkin.png|'Excalibur Corpra Skin' Designed by FrellingHazmot $6.99 SWRElevenHydroidPoseidonSkin.png|'Hydroid Poseidon Skin' Designed by Stenchfury $6.99 SWRSixNyxGraxxSkin.png|'Nyx Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven_PS $6.99 SWRElevenRhinoMastodonSkin.png|'Rhino Mastodon Skin' Designed by Vulbjorn, the graphical walrus $6.99 SWRElevenSarynNapellusSkin.png|'Saryn Napellus Skin' Designed by lukinu_u $6.99 SWRElevenSarynVelenosaSkin.png|'Saryn Velenosa Skin' Designed by Hitsu San $6.99 SWRElevenVaubanGraxxSkin.png|'Vauban Graxx Skin' Designed by Faven $6.99 Weapon Skins All Platforms SWREightSkanaArit.png|'Skana ARIT Skin' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 (PC) (Console) SharpshooterVectis.png|Sharpshooter Vectis Skin by Stratos117 ( ) SilfererVectis.png|Silferer Vectis Skin by Rekkou ( ) CombustionDualZoren.png|Combustion Dual Zoren Skin by ming1345 ( ) CombustionScindo.png|Combustion Scindo Skin by ming1345 ( ) KuberusDualZoren.png|Kuberus Dual Zoren Skin by ZeroJackDaw ( ) KuberusScindo.png|Kuberus Scindo Skin by ZeroJackDaw ( ) DakilaMagnus.png|Dakila Magnus Skin by MaaYuu ( ) DakilaAkmagnus.png|Dakila Akmagnus Skin by MaaYuu ( ) HivelightMagnus.png|Hivelight Magnus Skin by Verifitas ( ) HivelightAkmagnus.png|Hivelight Akmagnus Skin by Verifitas ( ) PC Exclusive SWRElevenBa'GethTonfa.png|'Ba'Geth Tonfa Skin' Designed by Faven and Scharkie $5.99 SWRPolyClaymireGalatine.png|'Galatine Claymire Skin' Designed by novadragon01 $5.99 SWRElevenDeroSword.png|'Dero Sword Skin' Designed by lukinu_u $5.99 SWRElevenDivaPolearm.png|'Diva Polarm Skin' Designed by lukinu_u $5.99 SWRPolyNoxiousJatKittag.png|'Jat Kittag Noxius Hammer Skin' Designed by Clyptic $5.99 SWRElevenKilzorathHeavyBlade.png|'Kilzorath Heavy Blade Skin' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 SWRTwoKronenArit.png |'Kronen ARIT Skin' Designed by Arsenal $5.99 SWRElevenMagestyGalatine.png|'Magesty Galatine Skin' Designed by prosetisen $5.99 SWRFiveMagestyOrthos.png|'Magesty Orthos Skin' Designed by prosetisen $5.99 SWRElevenMithraHeavyBlade.png|'Mithra Heavy Blade Skin' Designed by lukinu_u $5.99 SWRElevenPhorcysPolearm.png|'Phorcys Polearm Skin' Designed by Stenchfury $5.99 SWRPolyInfestedSkana.png|'Skana Infested Skin' Designed by Skeever_Teats $5.99 SWRElevenTengokenHeavyBlade.png|'Tengoken Heavy Blade Skin' Designed by BeastBuster $5.99 SWROneSybarisOverload.png|'Sybaris Overload Skin' Designed by 鈴仙・優曇華院 $5.99 Liset Skins All Platforms SWROneHellkiteLiset.png|'Liset Hellkite Skin' Designed by MaceMadunusus $4.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRTwoMaltzurOculusLiset.png|'Liset Maltzur Oculus Skin' Designed by Cobalt $4.99 SWROneQuilateLiset.png|'Liset Quilate Skin' Designed by polygonmonster $4.99 Syandanas All Platforms SWRTwoAquirosScarf.png|'Aquiros Syandana' Designed by led2012 $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenArcturusScarf.png|'Arcturus Syandana' Designed by FrellingHazmot $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSevenBodoScarf.png|'Bodo Syandana' Designed by luchafurel $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveBoltaraScarf.png|'Boltara Syandana' Designed by Faven_PS and Scharkie $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightCovenantScarf.png|'Covenant Syandana' Designed by Frelling Hazmot $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveDeruScarf.png|'Deru Syandana' Designed by malayu $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourDisconnectScarf.png|'Disconnect Syandana' Designed by Faven_PS $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightIncubusRibbon.png|'Incubus Ribbon' Designed by Volkovyi $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoJattukMantle.png|'Jattuk Mantle' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourMaharliqaScarf.png|'Maharliqa Syandana' Designed by led2012 $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineNaruScarf.png|'Naru Syandana' Designed by malayu and Jadie $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRTwoNsaruScarf.png|'Nsaru Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFiveOfficiumScarf.png|'Officium Syandana' Designed by Hitsu San and Operative Shift $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightRaijiScarf.png|'Raiji Syandana' Designed by led2012 $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightRepalaScarf.png|'Repala Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWROneRotaScarf.png|'Rota Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixSariScarf.png|'Sari Syandana' Designed by malayu $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRNineScapulisScarf.png|'Scapulis Syandana' Designed by lukinu_u $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourSciathinScarf.png|'Sciathin Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRThreeSetkaScarf.png|'Sekta Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRSixSpitefireScarf.png|'Spitefire Graxx Syandana' Designed by Faven_PS $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWRFourTeploScarf.png|'Teplo Syandana' Designed by FrellingHazmot $5.99 (PC) (Console) SWREightZaikhyaScarf.png|'Zaikhya Syandana' Designed by Malayu and Cobalt $5.99 (PC) (Console) PC Exclusive SWRFourAylaScarf.png|'Ayla Syandana' Designed by Cobalt and malayu $5.99 SWRElevenCoronaScarf.png|'Corona Syandana' Designed by Hitsu San $5.99 SWRElevenCryonaScarf.png|'Cryona Syandana' Designed by led2012 $5.99 SWRElevenPistrisScarf.png|'Pistris Syandana' Designed by Stenchfury $5.99 SWRElevenSarvaHarness.png|'Sarva Harness' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 SWRElevenSolidaScarf.png|'Solida Syandana' Designed by Hitsu San $5.99 SWRElevenTonacaScarf.png|'Tonaca Syandana' Designed by Master Noob $5.99 Bundles All Platforms TennogenWeaponSkinBundle.png|Tennogen Weapon Skin Bundle Console only TennoGenBundleAdau.png|Adau TennoGen Bundle TennoGenBundleA.png|TennoGen Bundle I TennoGenBundleB.png|TennoGen Bundle II TennoGenBundleC.png|TennoGen Bundle III TennoGenBundleD.png|TennoGen Bundle IV TennoGenBundleE.png|TennoGen Bundle V TennoGenBundleF.png|TennoGen Bundle VI TennoGenBundleG.png|TennoGen Bundle VII TennoGenBundleH.png|TennoGen Bundle VIII TennoGenBundleI.png|TennoGen Bundle IX TennoGenBundleJ.png|TennoGen Bundle X TennoGenBundleK.png|TennoGen Bundle XI TennoGenBundleL.png|TennoGen Bundle XII TennoGenBundleM.png|TennoGen Bundle XIII TennoGenBundleN.png|TennoGen Bundle XIV TennoGenBundleO.png|TennoGen Bundle XV TennoGenBundleP.png|TennoGen Bundle XVI TennoGenBundleQ.png|TennoGen Bundle XVII Notes *Because any finances generated from these cosmetics are split between the creators of said cosmetics and the developers, players cannot buy these cosmetics using gifted . *As of TennoGen Round 11, it takes about $829.00 to purchase all Steam Workshop TennoGen items. 49 helmets ($294.00), 22 skins ($110.00), 20 deluxe skins ($140.00), 15 weapon skins ($90.00), 3 landing craft skins ($15.00), and 30 syandanas ($180.00). Category:Skins Category:TennoGen Category:Community Concept